mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Item
Items are objects in the MLN world that help players advance in their ranks. Players collect items to trade with Networkers and even other users. Below is a list of all the items in all the ranks and mini-ranks. Rank 0 *Apple This item is made from 1 red brick, and is used for a trade and making items. *Apple Pie This item is made from 5 apples, and is used for a trade. Can be obtained by sending Echo an apple. *Arcade Token The Arcade token proves your high gaming skills. Who knows, these might come in handy at some point. Rank 1 *Worker Bee This item is made from 4 red bricks, and is used for a module and a trade. Can be obtained from one of Bee Keeper Bill's trade modules. *Better Bee This item is made from 8 red bricks, and is used for the Bee Battle module, Rank 2. Can be obtained by sending Bee Keeper Bill a jar of Apple Butter. *Best Bee This item is made from 16 red bricks, and is used for the Bee Battle module, Rank 3. Can be obtained by sending Bee Keeper Bill a jar of Strawberry Jam. *Honey Pot This item is obtained from a hive module, and is used for a module, trades, and items. You can also get them by winning on Bee Battle modules. *Drone Bee A special kind of bee used to make the Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece. You get the blueprint after you set up your Bee Battle Module, Rank 1 and win. *Potted Plant Needed for trades. Can be made from 1 Red flower and 1 Mason Jar. *Mason Jar Used for the construction of Honey Pots, Potted Plants and other... *Apple Butter Needed for a trade. Requires 10 apples and 5 Honey Pots to make. *Strawberry Jam Needed for a trade. Requires 3 Strawberries and 1 Mason Jar to make. *Red Flower Needed for Potted Plants and the Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece. Can be harvested from Flower Patch modules. *Pollenated Bee Can be obtained by spending a Worker Bee on a Flower Patch Module to get a Pollenated Bee in return. *Strawberry Can be obtained by being sent a strawberry by the 1st Farm module, bought from Farmer John for 80 Red Lego Bricks. Rank 2 *Giant Used for the Millstone Hurling module and needed for trades. Can be made from 30 Blue bricks and 40 Red bricks. The blueprint can be obtained after you send a Wind Mill Tilter at a Wind Mill Module and win. *Millstone Used for the construction of mills. Can be made from 25 Red bricks. Can be obtained from Milmano's page. *Beaver Used for the construction of dams and required for some mills. Requires 2 Lumber and 5 Red bricks to make. The blueprint can be obtained from Pel Tonne's page. *Treason Beaver Used for sabotaging Electric Dams causing them to flood. Requires 12 Lumber and 5 red LEGO bricks to make. Can be obtained my sending Milly P Enstock a regular beaver. *Heroic Story Needed for a trade. Can be obtained by clicking others' Quixotic Gallery Modules. *Lumber Can be obtained from Lumber Mills. Used for the construction of Beavers and mills. *Wind Mill Tilter Used for obtaining the Giant blueprint. Can be obtained by sending Don Brickote a Heroic Story. Requires 5 Blue bricks and 8 Red bricks to make. Rank 3 *Engine Buy at Scrap Yard Joe's page for 5 blue bricks. *Tire Get sent three tires from a friend's Merchobot Module or put up your own. *Solar Power Cell Buy the blueprint at Radia's page for 1 engine.Cost 1 Mason Jar and 1 Yellow Brick to build. *Victory Ribbon Win a certain number of victory ribbons by winning on a race track module or stunt track module. *Victory Trophy Win the blueprint by winning on your own Stunt trank module rank 3. Cost 10 victory ribbons to build. *Race Car, Rank 1 Buy at Pedalman Wheelie's page for 1 solar power cell. *Race Car, Rank 2 Buy at Pedalman Wheelie's page for 2 solar power cells. *Race Car, Rank 3 Buy at Pedalman Wheelie's page for 3 solar power cells. *Stunt Car, Rank 1 Buy at MacRacer's page for 1 solar power cell. *Stunt Car, Rank 2 Buy at MacRacar's page for 2 solar power cells. *Stunt Car, Rank 3 Buy at MacRacer's page for 3 solar power cells. *Shocks Buy at Scrap Yard Joe's page for 1 Tire. *Muffler Send Scrap Yard Joe aTire. *Carburetor Send Radia a Tire. *Nitro Send MacRacer a Tire. *Spoiler Send Pedalman Wheelie a Tire. Rank 4 * Dino Scale One may be sent to a random person on a Dinosaur Pet Module owner's Friendlist * Dino Fang Collected from a Dino Ambush Module, Rank 1 and Rank 2 * Dino Horn Collected form a Dino Ambush Module, Rank 3 * Rough Diamond One may be sent to a random person on a Dinosaur Excavation Module owner's Friendlist * Rough Ruby One may be sent to a random person on a Dino Bone Sticker Module owner's Friendlist * Rough Sapphire One may be sent to a random person on a Dino Bone Gallery Module owner's Friendlist * Eoraptor A meat eating dinosaur used in a Dino Ambush Module, Rank 1 * Protoceratops Used to click on the Dino Grazing or Dino Ambush Module * Stegosaurus Used in the Dino Grazing Module, Rank 2 or to click the Dino Ambush Module, Rank 2 * Velociraptor Used in the Dino Ambush Module, Rank 2 * Brachiosarus Used in the Dino Grazing Module, Rank 3 or to click the Dino Ambush Module, Rank 3 * T-Rex Used in the Dino Ambush Module, Rank 3 Rank 5 * Gypsum One may be sent to a random person on a Pet Golem Module owner's Friendlist * Loose Spark One may be sent to a random person on a Pet Ball Lightning Module owner's Friendlist * Nail Harvested from a Pet Golem Module, Pet Ball Lightning Module or Pet Water Bug Module * Pipe One may be sent to a random person on a Pet Water Bug Module owner's Friendlist * Form 20B Buy at Bur O Crat's page for 10 Orange Bricks * Digging Fine Receipt Buy at Bur O Crat's page for 30 Green Bricks. Rank 6 * Gold Album Trade 10 Hit Singles for one Gold Album at JP Variety's page * Hit Single Harvest from a Solo Performance Module, Duo Performance Module, Trio Performance Module or Group Performance Module * Platinum Album Trade 10 Gold Albums for one Platinum Album at JP Variety's page * Starreyed Autograph Trade for 1 Yellow LEGO Brick at Sandee Starreyed's page Rank 7 * Elemental Wind Harvest from an Elemental Air Gallery Module * Elemental Earth Harvest from an Elemental Earth Gallery Module * Elemental Fire Harvest from an Elemental Fire Factory Module * Elemental Water Harvest from an Elemental Water Sticker Module * Totemic Feed Gain one Totemic Feed from each click on an Elemental Water Sticker Module, Elemental Air Gallery Module, Elemental Fire Factory Module or Elemental Earth Gallery Module * Totemic Hawk Harvest from a Pet Hawk Module * Totemic Mountain Lion Harvest from a Pet Mountain Lion Module * Totemic Owl Harvest from a Pet Owl Module * Totemic Snake Harvest from a Pet Snake Module * Totemic Turtle Harvest from a Pet Turtle Module * Totemic Wolf Harvest from a Pet Wolf Module Rank 8 Rank 9 Rank 10 Mini-Ranks BIONICLE * Rock Salt Obtained by trading 5 Thornaxs at Malum's page * Stinger Oath Obtained by trading 5 Thornax Stews at Vorox's page * Thornax Can be obtained from a Thornax Plant Module. * Thornax Stew Made from 5 Thornaxs and 1 Rock Salt Category:Items